Isakii
}}}, Federal Republic of Isakii |image = File:Isakii.png |Row 1 title = Languages |Row 1 info = Primary Isakean Secondary Old Isakean |Row 2 title = Demonym |Row 2 info = Isakean or Isak |Row 3 title = Motto |Row 3 info = Everyone deserves equality. |Row 4 title = Anthem |Row 4 info = Constant Will |Row 5 title = Capital |Row 5 info = Rheninstan |Row 6 title = Government |Row 6 info = Federal Republic |Row 7 title = Founded |Row 7 info = 2036 |Row 8 title = Location |Row 8 info = Northern Asia |Row 9 title = Currency |Row 9 info = Isakii Government Dollar (IGD) }} Isakii, (in Isakean: Iksaan, Ыксаан), Federal Republic of Isakii, or Isak, is a country in Northern Eurasia. It was founded almost as soon as Fanon was discovered, in 2036, by a man named Nikolai Yuskido. Currently, it is number 6 in the top ten countries on Fanon. The country is militarily the second most powerful, and it's booming economy ensures the wealth of the working man. It's record of human rights are number 1 in the world. History After the European landing in 2035, Planet Fanon was populated by anarchists, mainly. After the failure of Kingdom Thompson in 2019, Nikolai Yuskido, famous political figure of both Japanese and Russian origin, founded this federal republic in hope that he could stabilize Northern Eurasia. With a small number of American scholars aboard his government, they successfully established the First Isakean Federal Republic. That republic was torn down after Yuskido was discharged from office, because the small land mass that Isakii had conquered was exposed to communist attack from former PRC militants. Then the second republic was established in 2042. The elected president then, a woman named Isabelle Dufron, an ethnic French-woman that lived in Germany, ran for president. She won, from votes by both the liberal and conservative parties. She lead a land expansion campaign, and conquered most new land that Isakii had. That changed the endangered Old Isakii into a newer, larger, and more powerful country. A bad thing happened though, she was assassinated by the former PRC men in 2043. A campaign was led and all PRC men were eventually neutralized. The country then resumed a stable position. Places & Tourism Isakii is a very big tourist attraction for Westerners. It has a mixed climate, cold in the majority of the country, but warm in the southern parts. It has a major network of cross country skiing resorts, as well as ice fishing in Old Isak. The tallest mountain, and the most popular for visiting, is Mt. Sunray. It is 25,000Ft high and is in the warm parts of the country. Right below it is a huge lake. Flag At Isakii's establishment, the first flag was a 4 color striped flag. It had the colours Teal, Yellow, Pink and Blue. In 2042, when the New Economy was established, a new flag was made. It is Isakii's current flag. It has the colours Black, Blue, Red, White, and Perywinkle. It has the coat of arms symbol in the black square. Category:Countries Category:Democracies Category:Top 5 Countries Category:Work-in-Progress Pages